Full Disclosure
by bisexualcharliedavis
Summary: Charlie Davis has the worst timing of anyone Rose has ever known in her life. It figures that their wedding night would be no different. (Rose/Charlie)


_A/N: hey y'all! This is likely my last fic for the next two weeks! I'm taking a holiday! So I thought I'd leave you with some Charlie/Rose to enjoy in my absence. Feel free to enjoy my continued tumblr posts on my blog however! (warnings; none really)_

"This is your fault." Rose whispered, before taking another sip of sparkling water. Charlie rolled his eyes next to her. He sighed softly, and lifted his own glass to his lips.  
"How is this my fault?" He asked, setting his cup back down while she opted to hold onto hers.  
"Because you were the one who wanted a church wedding." She said, as he raised one of his eyebrows at her, as if to say 'and?' " I would have been perfectly content to go to the registry office, but you were the one was like 'no, I'm a Catholic, so we have to marry in a church!'" She hissed, "I've never seen you act Catholic a day in your life!" She hissed. This was true. The last time she'd seen Charlie go to church before today and the rehearsal was actually almost a year ago on Easter because Jean bullied him into it.

Charlie took in a deep breath of air and looked over at the man on the stage who was still talking. And had been talking for fifteen minutes. They didn't even know him and it was lost on her as to why Jean would have him come and talk. Though Charlie hadn't wanted to admit it, Jean really had taken over his wedding preparations. Pretty much the only thing she'd kept from his original (perfectly acceptable) draft was the blue ribbons on the tables. Rose herself had little desire to contribute to the wedding, it wasn't really her thing. Charlie, being a kind soul and also a little afraid of 'Mean Jean' (a nickname given to her by Rose when she made Charlie upset one to many times) had let her help at first, before giving it over totally in the end. This was something that annoyed Rose to no end. Charlie had been enjoying himself planning a wedding, and Jean actually made him cry by telling him that the flowers he'd selected (daisies and roses, her and his favourites, respectively) were too common and he should let her do it.

And now they had tulips. Which were nice, as far as tulips went, but it wasn't as heartfelt as the arrangements Charlie had selected. She grabbed his hand with the one of hers not holding the glass to have a look at his watch.  
"Eighteen minutes and six seconds." Charlie mumbled. She scoffed, and released his hand. Charlie took the hand that had just released his and linked their fingers.  
"Nice try. I'm still mad." She said. Charlie scoffed slightly.  
"Truly?"  
"Mm hmm." Charlie sighed and reached into his inner pocket to produce some chewing gum. He offered her a piece, which she took.  
"Is this why you tasted like fresh mint before?" She asked, referring, of course, to their kiss at the altar.  
"Well I didn't want the love of my life tasting my sitting anxious in the car breath."  
"What did you do with it?"  
"Put it under my tongue." This time, Rose rolled her eyes. Charlie, while well meaning was often a little…Much. Before she can reply, nearby, someone is patting their hand on the table. Having caught her attention, she looked over to see Matthew, shh-ing her.

Charlie followed her eyes, then looked back to her. He's smiling that weird smile he has when he's gone and got an idea in his head. Rose took another sip of her drink and sat it down, before clapping furiously along with the crowd as whats-his-features was hugged by Mean Jean up on the stage. Charlie pours himself another glass of wine. Rose sighed to herself and looked down at her fingernails as yet another person went on the stage. Not anyone they knew or wanted to hear speak. Just…Someone. And as they spoke it was clear that they were far more interested in talking to Jean and Lucien then the actual couple.

Using one nail, she picked at the polish she'd carefully applied the night before to her nails. It came off in a little iridescent flake, which floated all the way down to her dress. The dress and veil combo was probably the only thing she'd had any input on and hadn't been changed by Jean. It was a large sort of gown compared to her usual fashion. It was white with long lace sleeves and a skirt that puffed out, in typical wedding gown fashion. It was floor length. She glanced over at Charlie who looked, in her opinion, and probably the opinion of most of the girls in Ballarat who had any sense, very handsome. Like a very polished young lad, rather then a more then slightly rough around the edges copper with as much good sense as a large rock. But he was very handsome, so she supposed that balanced it out.

He leant over.  
"So I was thinking, just now. I think it might be nice to go on a bit of an early honey moon." She can't help but smirk.  
"Sergeant Davis, are you really suggesting we run out on our own wedding?" He looked around.  
"Is it really our wedding?"  
"Fair enough." She whispered back. "You go first, get the car and bring it around front. I'll wait and then meet you there. Just have to get past….The Law."  
"I'm sure you'll figure it out. Maybe say that you have to powder your nose?" She scoffed.  
"Go!" So up he stood, patted Matthew on the shoulder as he passed. He raised an eyebrow at her but she shrugged. 

She waited five minutes before following. Before she stood, she glanced at Matthew who looked back at her, then to the stage, and nodded in understanding. He was giving his blessing for them to leave early, she realized. They'd be fine. She smiled at him, knowing that he'd handle Mean Jean, set her bouquet on the table, and headed out the door towards the ladies room the hall had to offer. She then headed through the kitchen, out the back door, and doubled back to the front.

Charlie was just pulling up in Matthew's car, which had been decked out for their honeymoon. It was nothing fancy, because neither of them had taken much time off work. They were going to a fancy hotel in Melbourne and then planned to spend time with their respective parents. Speaking of parents, Charlie's mother hated her. Which she didn't understand, she'd tried so hard to be kind and even slowed herself down so that the woman, who from what Charlie had told her, was from 'the old country' could understand her. She suspected that mothers were always like that. Her grandmother on her father's side was like this as well. She'd learn to live with it, she supposed. Comparatively, her family adored Charlie. Especially her father, who had enjoyed sharing police stories with him over a beer.

"Where do we go now?" She asked, after receiving a peck on the cheek from Charlie.  
"I was thinking that we could go down to the lake. I know a place that's really good." They had very different opinions on what was very good, but hey. Why not give him a try?  
"Alright then. Sounds like a plan." On the way out, she found herself committing the details of his face to memory, before reaching into the backseat for where she'd put her camera earlier in the day.  
"If you take a picture of me then there is every chance I will lose control of this car and we will spin out of control."  
"I wasn't going to. I just want it ready for the lake." She scoffed. Spoilsport.

They pulled up to the lake about eight minutes later. The spot Charlie had taken them too was different to the ones she was familiar with. There was a large tree nearby with a tire swing hanging from the ancient branches. After letting himself out, he came around to help her up from the low seats.  
"Isn't it nice here?" he asked, pleasantly.  
"I suppose." She replied, thought admittedly nature was not her forefront. But the large moon in the sky lights the area up enough to see what was going on. Charlie lead her to the grassy bank, where he sat by the shore. Rose opted to stand rather then sit in the dirt and spoil her dress.

"I'm sorry." Charlie sighed. "I wanted today to be perfect but actually it's just a mess."  
"I know. It's Mean Jean's fault."  
"I could have probably stood up for myself more."  
"Maybe. But wedding mad Jean was bad, could you have stood disappointed and a little bitter Jean?"  
"Probably not." He said, before lying back on the grass, looking up at the stars. After a moment, she lay so her head was on his chest.  
"You know, we still don't know what we're going to do."  
"About what?"  
"The baby." Rose shut her eyes for a moment. He was right. Other then get married, they didn't know what they were going to do about the baby. Especially since neither of them had told their parents. Probably because Charlie's mother would lose her mind and he dad would come after him with a shotgun.  
"What do you want to do about the baby?"  
"It's your body ain't it?"  
"It's your strong bloody sperm and shit condoms that got us here."  
"Okay fair enough." He said, turning his head sideways to look at her. She looked up at him. Their child was going to be genetically blessed. "I think we should either move in with Matthew or get our own place."  
"What about Lucien and Jean?"  
"Yeah no. I don't want to raise a kid in their house."  
"Why not?"  
"It's a doctors surgery, and Lucien doesn't know how to be neat, and Jean is well…Her kids are a mess."  
"That's not kind Charlie."  
"You didn't meet Jack and Chistopher."  
"I'm sure she did her best."  
"I know she did. I just happen to hate what her best produced."  
"Why Matthew's place?" She asked, changing the subject. It was weird to hear Charlie so bitter about something. She didn't like it.  
"He's home all the time, so he can play babysitter if he wants. 'S a big house, and I'm sure he won't mind."  
"While all that is true, do you really want to live with him for the next few years?"  
"To be honest, Rose, I'm scared."  
"Of what?"  
"Of not being able to provide. I mean I grew up in one of the poorest suburbs in Melbourne. To me, living in Matthew's house or Blake's house is like living in the lap of luxury. I don't want you to have to settle for living in some terrible flat because it's all we can afford."  
"I don't care where we live as long as I'm with you." She assured him, putting on hand on his chest, playing with the knot on his tie idly. He sighed.  
"I want to be a good husband, you know? I want to provide and put food on the table and all those sorts of things. But I'm worried I'll turn into my father." He admitted. Rose leant up to kiss him.  
"I worry that you won't be happy with me as far as wives go sometimes." Charlie frowned. Apparently, it had not crossed his mind she would worry about that. "I mean I hardly fit the typical policemans wife stereotype. I don't want to stop work, I don't want to clean and no offense but I don't want to make you breakfast." Charlie scoffed.  
"None taken. I've seen you cook." He informed her. "But I like to think I know who I'm marrying. I like to think you would know none of that stuff matters to me. I don't care if you want to work until your one hundred. Though I sure don't. I'll come pick you up from the paper in the car." He smiled at the idea. "I didn't marry you because I wanted a lapdog. I married you because I love you."  
"And because I'm pregnant."  
"That too I guess. Would have liked to court for a little longer before but you know. God never leaves anything to chance." Rose looked up at him again.  
"Do you really believe in God?" A moment passed between them. She realized she was trying to change the subject.  
"I don't know. I guess so. Do you?"  
"Maybe. I like to think that there is something after death waiting us. That we don't just stop." Charlie nodded thoughtfully, and looked down at her stomach.  
"Will the baby be baptized?"  
"If you organize it."  
"Okay."  
"And I mean you, Charlie. Not Jean." He scoffed but offered nothing in reply. After a moment, he got to his feet.  
"I am going to swing on that tire swing." He informed her. Rose sat as well, but rolled her eyes.  
"I cannot believe I married you." She commented, as Charlie went around the tree and put one foot on the tire to see if it would hold his weight. It did. After a run up, Charlie jumped off the bank, holding onto the tire, before landing in the lake and going under. Rose stood and moved to the bank so she could see him surface, a lone blob of white on the murky lake.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?"  
"Yeah."  
"But you still did it?"  
"Join me? The waters nice."  
"Yeah maybe because you're going into shock." Rose replied, but obliged him and toed her shoes off, and then jumped into the water, landing near him. She swam upwards. Charlie was nearby treading water casually. Rose decided to swim a little closer to the bank where she could touch the bottom. Charlie followed.

"Okay. Full disclosure." She said, looking to him.  
"What?"  
"Full disclosure. I'll ask a question. You answer. You ask a question, I answer."  
"Alright. You start then."  
"How many girlfriends have you had?"  
"Like girls I've been on dates with, or girls I've said yes, this is my girlfriend?" She sighed.  
"The second one."  
"Three. How many boyfriends have you had?"  
"Two." She said, "How many girls have you gone all the way with?"  
"Out of that pool or like. In total."  
"In total."  
"Five. You?"  
"Girls I've gone all the way with?"  
"And boys."  
"Three. And you." Charlie rolled onto his back in the water. "Have you ever shot anyone?"  
"No. Is your hair naturally red?"  
"Charlie you've seen me naked."  
"That stuff dyes all hair."  
"Yes, Charlie. I'm a natural. Any truth to the rumor that you fancy redhead girls exclusively?"  
"Nup. I also like brunettes." She scoffed. " Have you ever shot someone?"  
"No." She said, before going under the water and swimming up to Charlie. In the water, her dress was heavy and made her look a bit like a jelly fish. He seemed to get the message and swept her up into his arms. "Ever been married before?" Something then flashed across his face. Something that scared her.

"Charlie Davis I will say this once and only once. Tell me what just went through your head." A long pause. Charlie walks up out of the lake and set her on the bank. "Charlie." She said, as he lowered himself next to her, looking like something of a drowned rat.  
"I've been married before." She has to bite her tounge to stop herself saying something she'd regret. Instead, she waited for him to elaborate.  
"Full disclosure." She said, softly.  
"Her name was Kirsten, I met her at church when I was seventeen and she was nineteen. We got married three days after my eighteenth birthday."  
"And?"  
"Well I was a stupid teenager, knew fuck all about being a husband, she left me to go do missionary work in Africa, I waited two years and filed for divorce. That's it."  
"That's it?"  
"Yes. My turn."  
"No. I want to know more about this."  
"There's nothing to know, Rose. I was a dumb kid and no one stopped me making a dumb choice. It's been more then ten years since I've even seen her."  
"But you were married."  
"Yeah."  
"Fuck, Charlie." She stood, stumbled, grabbed her shoes and made her way to the car Charlie trailing after. "Take me to Matthew's." She said, wiping her nose on the back of her hand. To his credit, Charlie didn't say anything to make this worse on himself. "I mean what the fuck. Waiting until your wedding night to tell me that you were a divorcee?" She didn't even know that was a word but she hopped it was. She was angry and crying and couldn't think straight. As per usual, Charlie was stoic and quiet. "Why?"  
"I didn't think it would matter to you?"  
"Why?"  
"Because. It was ten years ago."  
"I should have been given the choice to know I was marrying a divorced man. I'm going to look like the other woman forever now." She spat.  
"Why would you think that?"  
"Because I'm not your first choice. Your first choice is off spreading the word of God in Africa." She felt humiliated. She'd trusted Charlie heart and soul and he goes and does something like this? She wanted to throw his ring in the fucking lake. "Is this her ring?" She asked pulling it off her finger and throwing it at him. It hit his cheek, and landed in his lap unsatisfyingly.  
"No. I had that one made for you." He replied, not moving to pick it drive in silence for a while, which Rose is fine with. She is the one who breaks it. 

"Did you love her?"  
"When I was a teenager."  
"When was the last time you heard from her?"  
"Six years ago. She wanted money."  
"Did you send it?"  
"No. I don't have any money, Rose. You know that, right?" She did. While being promoted had put some extra in his pay packet, Charlie's perpetually struggling family was to blame for his perpetual broke-ness. He pulled into stop in Matthew's driveway. He's not there, probably at the hall eating the food she and Charlie paid for. Today was just getting worse and worse. He finally picked up the ring and offered it back to here. There is a little red mark on his face where it hit. She felt slightly ashamed.  
"Will you give me the honeymoon?"  
"Pardon?"  
"Just…Let me have our honeymoon tomorrow to prove that I love you, that you're my first choice and that I'm willing to spend the rest of my life apologizing for this rather major fuck up on my behalf?" It may have been one of the longest sentences she'd ever heard him say. "And if, by the end of it, you're still this mad, then I'll find us some divorce lawyers and sleep with a prostitute or something. I'm sure we can work out a good child care sum." And somehow that makes her feel worse, that Charlie would just resign himself to this fate.  
"I don't want a divorce." She said, finally. She wiped her nose on the back of her wet hand. "I want you to say you love me."  
"I love you, or course I love you."  
"And I want to know that if she came back, I might be in trouble."  
"We aren't the doctor and Jean. That won't happen to us." Her frown only deepened. "Fine. I won't leave you for her. Never ever." She took his ring back, and slid it on. It was a good fit, and it was very pretty. On the inside was the inscription 'I won't die bored'. There was one diamond in the gold band. "Shall we collect our things from Lucien's house?" She asked, "And go to Melbourne?" Relief has never looked so pretty on Charlie's face. "I'm still upset." She said, as they set off again, "Do you understand why I'm so upset?"  
"Yeah. I do. I just. I didn't think it mattered. It was so long ago."  
"You loved her enough to marry her."  
"Yeah. At eighteen. I was probably more invested in the wedding night, if you know what I'm saying." A terrible thought crosses her.  
"Do you have kids?"  
"No. Thank God. I don't know if I'd have survived if I had kids, my brothers, my mother and worked long hours." As they pulled up to a red light, she put a hand over his.  
"I love you, Charlie. I know I don't say that often, but I just…Whatever transpires because of this, I love you. And I'm sorry I threw my ring at you."  
"I don't mind." He said, "I know you love me. It's implied." She sighed, "And it's fine, again. Just uh. Don't get in the habit. Or it might be me divorcing you." She nodded, and put a hand on his knee. He smiled slightly, and put his hand over hers. If this was how their wedding turned out, she'd already concerned for their child's baptism.


End file.
